


in a rush of rain

by leias_left_hair_bun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i should mention that cody is called ‘kote’ here bc i like to think that was his original name, this is just little rex and cody being adorable, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leias_left_hair_bun/pseuds/leias_left_hair_bun
Summary: rex enlists cody to help him experience rain for the first time
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	in a rush of rain

“Kote!”

Kote’s eyes flew open and he shot up with a start, automatically trying to snap to attention and hitting his head against the top of his pod in the process. He dropped his throbbing head into his hands and sat for a moment while he tried to process what was going on.

“Kote, wake _up_ ,” the voice whispered again.

This time, Kote recognized it. Raising his head gingerly, he sighed and pressed the control to open his pod.

“Rex? What are you doing wandering around?”

The younger cadet clambered into his brother’s pod and grabbed Kote’s face to better force his slightly dazed brother to look him in the eyes.

“Sarge said I could go out if one of the 4th levels came with me. Come with me? Please, Kote, _please_ ,” Rex pleaded, bouncing slightly on the unyielding frame of the pod.

“What d’you mean, go out? Go where?” Kote asked. His head was still swimming and the way his little brother was bobbing up and down in front of his watering eyes was not helping him focus.

“The rain! Come on, Kote, I wanna feel the rain.”

Kote understood then, and he smiled at Rex’s eager expression. “You’ll feel it once you get to higher-level exercises, Rex’ika. Trust me, it’s not all that great.”

“Awww.” Rex’s face fell a little and he dropped his hands, sitting back on his heels. “I wanna feel it outside of a simulation, though. And I wanna feel it _now_.”

How was Kote supposed to resist that pout? “Okay, fine.”

“Yeah!”

“Shh!”

Rex clapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry!” he whispered.

Shaking his head, Kote leaned forward and looked quickly around the narrow room. His brothers’ soft breathing from inside their pods was as steady as ever, and the dim lights stayed low. If his sergeant had heard Rex, he didn’t seem to care enough to come and see what was going on. Most likely, Kote thought, Rex’s sergeant had known exactly which 4th level Rex would make a beeline for and so commed his own to let him know not to report the blond clone running around past lights out. Speaking of which - 

“How’d you convince Seargent Tervho to let you come find me?”

Rex pulled his hand away from his mouth and grinned conspiratorially at his brother. “I asked nicely. Like this.” Pouting again, Rex opened his eyes as wide as they would go in a remarkably accurate impression of a loth-kitten.

Kote rolled his eyes and pushed Rex away, swinging himself over the rails of his pod to drop lightly to the ground before holding out his arms for Rex. The smaller boy spread his arms and jumped, nearly knocking Kote to the ground. The two cadets collapsed into silent giggles.

“Shh!” Kote whispered again, trying to stifle his own laughter.

Rex’s shoulders only shook harder and he grabbed Kote’s hand, tugging him toward the exit. 

As he followed his brother through the empty halls, Kote felt a strange sense of light-heartedness. He’d never seen the city at night. The softer lighting and vast swaths of shadows turned the stark corridors into something foreign and almost beautiful, and the absence of shouting voices and tramping footsteps was a new and peaceful experience. He could almost pretend that the cameras he knew were monitoring his every move didn’t exist in this moment.

It was magical, too, Kote thought, to watch Rex’s face. The blond cadet kept turning his head every so often to glance back at Kote, a grin stretched wide over his face and his eyes shining with excitement. As they neared the outer door, Rex fell back to walk beside Kote, his grin faltering.

“What if we can’t open the door?”

“It's not actually locked from the inside,” Kote reassured him. “A lot of the older cadets go out there to get some peace and quiet. It’s not like there’s anywhere for us to go besides the platforms, except the ocean.” He poked his brother playfully. “And if you tried to go for a swim, the aiwhas would eat you.”

Rex giggled again. “No they wouldn’t! Aiwhas don’t eat humans.”

“That’s what you think,” Kote said, reaching for the control pad and hovering his finger over the biggest button. “Are you ready to feel the rain, Rex’ika?”

The little boy bounced on the balls of his feet, his enthusiasm returned full force. “Yeah! Hurry up, Kote, I can’t wait!”

Kote smiled and pressed the button. The door spiraled open and a blast of cold air hit them in the face, but Kote didn’t have time to register the change in temperature before Rex was running out the door. Kote followed more cautiously, minding his step on the slick platform. The heavy rain soaked his fatigues through in a matter of seconds, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind as he watched Rex.

His little brother had stopped short in the middle of the platform, arms outstretched and head tilted back. He was bathed in the soft light escaping from a window above them and between that and the radiant expression on his face, he almost looked as if he was glowing. A long moment passed as he stood still, seemingly drinking in the new sensation of raindrops gently pummeling his face and arms.

Finally, Rex dropped his arms and turned to Kote with an awed smile.

“It’s so loud!” he shrieked cheerfully.

Kote laughed, moving to grab his brother’s hands and twirl with him. “This is nothing; wait 'til you hear thunder out here!”

“Next time?” Rex asked hopefully.

“Next time,” Kote said, smiling down at him.

Beaming, Rex threw his arms around his older brother. Kote returned the hug, concern starting to creep into his mind as he noticed how Rex was already shivering. But he didn’t want to go inside just yet; he didn’t want this precious moment to end. So he kept his arms tight around Rex, savoring the way the smaller boy was clinging to him affectionately.

Rex was the one to finally pull away. “I like rain, but it's really cold,” he said wryly.

“Yeah,” Kote said. He looked back at the door regretfully. “We should probably go back inside anyway before one of the sergeants gets worried and comes looking."

The two boys walked side by side this time as they made their way their way back to the barracks, Rex giggling occasionally at the squelching noises his soggy shoes were making. When they got to the the 3rd levels’ door, he hesitated before turning around and hugging his older brother again quickly.

“Thanks, Kote,” he whispered.

“No problem,” Kote whispered back. “Hope it was as amazing as you thought it would be.”

“Oh, yeah.” Rex smiled happily. “It was the _best_."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](https://jyvorakal.tumblr.com/post/630386481350017024/rexs-first-time-in-the-rain-cody-doesnt-mind) piece of fanart by @jyvorakal on tumblr and i just had to write a little drabble about it. (not to pick favorites, but it might just be my favorite piece of fanart!)


End file.
